Lock Legion
The Lock Legion was created in 2003 by Strawberry Lock as a joke to annoy the Clock Crew, a well-established crew of animators on Newgrounds. They started with the animation SBL's Triumph submitted on the 24th of May 2003: http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/99731 In due course, they formed into a serious crew on NG and were the second crew to gain recognition from NG. They have an active website, which, as of Sept 2008 has 7 pages of members. Recognition from NG The Lock Legion have their own Day on NG- May 26th, which was first celebrated in 2004 and their own collection: Relations with The Clock Crew Despite starting as rivals and producing many movies with rivalry as the theme, a number of authors are members of both and sometimes collaborate. Notable Lock Legion Staffs Locklegion.com * Trash Lock – Highly respected coder for the Lock Legion. Was the host for LockLegion.com from 2004 through 2006. * Peach Lock - Former administrator, well known for his various flashes about war and most notably the Clock-Lock War of 2003. * Dia Lock - Famous for his Blue Screen flash. Dia Lock is one of the main site coders and is a site host for the current LockLegion.com. * Arm Lock - Former coder for the Lock Legion. * Communist Lock - Known also as Two Star, of the Star Syndicate, Communist is known for being a strict moderator and administrator. Communist is also the owner of LockLegion.co.uk. * Aubergine Lock - Aubergine is known for his work with the Cool Things series on Newgrounds. Aubergine is another word used for an Eggplant. * Jujube Lock - Famous for his work with various spam groups and spam flashes. * MP3 Lock - Former moderator, originally hailing from the Clock Crew as Nuclear Bomb Clock, MP3 has become a cornerstone of the Lock Legion with his many flashes on newgrounds * Samegame Lock - A lock that nobody is sure what is. Has been involved in the production of several 3.5+ scoring flashes. * Head Lock - Former admin of LockLegion.com, he is also known for his more recent flashes as Rubber Ninja/Rubber Ross and from his televised cartoons. * Coffee Lock - Moderator for LockLegion.com. * Master Lock - A moderator for Locklegion.com. Is a young member who has achieved several daily awards. * Knuckles Lock - Former moderator for Locklegion.com. Lead initiatives for art and flash tutorials. Locklegion.org * Winchester Lock - Owner of Locklegion.org and Locklegion.info. Often found involved in much of the doings in the LL. * Clock Lock - Winner of several daily awards for her flashes. * Virus Lock - Assistant coder for Locklegion.org. * Wolf Lock - One of the several locks in the military. Has made a couple of flashes. * 8-Ball Lock - A former moderator, formerly known as Glock Lock. * Shark Lock - A temporary moderator at the Locklegion.org site. * Repeat moderators - Aubergine Lock, Jujube Lock, Communist Lock, Coffee Lock, Master Lock, Samegame Lock, and Knuckles Lock have been moderators and admins at both Lock sites. Other Noteworthy Members * Spitfire Lock - Also known by the name Spitty. Is well known for his varying attitudes. * Cloud Lock - Based on the character from Final Fantasy. Cloud Lock was developed by the animator Wonchop. * Gimpy/Robo-Death Clock - One of the few clocks that have been active members. Known for his traditional art drawings and for being an avid fan of Japanese anime. * Anime Lock - Anime Lock is a face type lock who is often found placed in strange and awkward positions within flashes. Running Themes In Flash Animations * Cool Things, a flash series, was created by Psychojester, also known as C-Lock and C-Star. This series generally consists of random and often times, spam flashes. Site-based Themes * Often times, the Lock Legion forums and Newgrounds website are used as inspiration for flashes. Links *Lock Legion Website *Alternate Lock Legion Website *Lock Legion Collection on Newgrounds Category:Crews